Cucumbers
by UniqueMuffins
Summary: While on a mission in New York City, Allen brings a cat home. Kanda hates cats. YULLEN. Don't like, don't read.


**Requested by my friend, Mikayla. She wanted a Yullen fic with the words "kitty" and "New York" in it, so here we go! Also, I know I can't spell Timcampi. There're multiple misspellings throughout this. Well, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Yuu Kanda was half-asleep and felt something rough massage his eyelid. Blinking rapidly, his vision slowly focused on two big amber eyes surrounded by a black furry face staring at him.<p>

Acting on instinct, he leapt out of bed and unsheathed Mugen, which he'd kept under his pillow. The kitten, its mouth still open and tongue halfway out, stared at him, frozen.

"What the hell is a cat doing in here?" Kanda demanded of no one in particular.

In the bed next to his, Allen stirred and mumbled, "Kanda…? What's going on?" He rolled over and saw the other exorcist pointing his sword at the kitten. "You bully! Don't threaten an innocent animal!" Allen threw himself at the bed and scooped the kitty up in his arms.

"You stupid beansprout! What's that thing doing in my bed?"

"I found him yesterday all alone, and a speeding bicyclist almost hit him! Then after I saved him, _I_ almost got hit by some crazy yellow car!"

"That doesn't explain why it was in my bed!"

"Well…he looked cold. I wanted to keep him with me, but I roll around too much when I sleep. On the other hand, you sleep still as a statue."

Momentarily Kanda wondered if Allen had ever watched him while he slept. His adrenaline from the initial surprise was dying down, and instead he felt tired. He sheathed Mugen and closed his eyes, wondering if he should throw out the kitten or Allen.

"I couldn't leave him all alone," Allen continued. "He won't bother you—he's sweet, and cuddly an—"

"All right." Kanda sighed. "Keep it. I don't care." He walked out instead, deciding to explore the city.

* * *

><p>Going outside didn't help much; it only added stress. In New York City there were too many people and not enough open space. There were no trees, apparently no such thing as personal space, and sometimes drunk men on the sides of streets would ask him for money. It was also terribly easy to get lost. After only walking around for what seemed like a short while the scenery had changed entirely. Overwhelmed with claustrophobia and a desire to get back to the Black Order as soon as possible, he ran into the nearest alleyway.<p>

His back against the alley's wall, he looked up, expecting to see blue sky and wispy clouds. But the enormous skyscrapers blocked that too.

_There're so many people here, it must be crawling with akuma!_ Kanda thought. A moment later something moved in his peripheral vision. Quickly, he unsheathed Mugen, and the creature's amber eyes grew wide. It took Kanda a few seconds to realize it was the same cat as before.

"Tch." Kanda sheathed Mugen. "I thought you were an akuma. Damn cat."

Seconds after, Tincampi appeared from around the corner (Kanda could swear he was bigger then he was yesterday). He supposed Allen had sent him to look for the cat. Reluctantly, Kanda picked up the kitten and turned around to bring it back home.

However before he could take a step, something shot fast out from behind him and scratched his cheek. He dropped the cat as his cheeks dropped a few drops of blood, and it ran behind a garbage can.

An akuma stood in front of him, although he could tell it was just a level one. Cannons extending from circular bodies, a face in anguish—he'd seen many level ones before. But this one was different. Its power was merely level one, but it had a baby-doll face, distorted and puffy. Its glass eyes rolled, its claws stained red and brown.

_Mimicry_, he thought, and as he looked past it he noticed no one seemed to see the distorted floating monster, or Kanda clutching a sword, or the odd golem that was resting on a garbage can. He wondered why—

Suddenly, his arm stung. The akuma was now behind him, and in a second lash of pain on the same arm Kanda realized just how sharp its claws were. It blurred as it danced around him, making him dizzy. Wanting to finish this as soon as possible just incase the people walking in the streets did in fact notice them, he closed his eyes and swung his uninjured arm in an arc, cutting through the thing's stomach. The level one fell, spasmed, and died.

Kanda sighed, annoyed, and the cat came out from behind the garbage can. Kanda grabbed its scruff and left the alleyway, indifferent, with Timcampi following close behind.

As he walked through the throng of people, no one seemed to notice the odd golem or the fact that his right arm was cut. It was almost as if he wasn't there, as if any second someone would walk through him like he was a ghost.

Somehow or another, Kanda found his way back to their hotel. He guessed he made it back based on instinct or luck, and was glad he did. It's not like he could've asked for directions—nobody noticed his presence.

"Yuu!" Allen exclaimed as Kanda entered the room. "I've been worried!" he continued, ignoring Kanda's grumbled, "Don't call me that, moyashi*."

"Here's your cat," he growled, releasing his grip on its neck fur. The kitty scrambled over to Allen, purring as it rubbed its face on his leg. "I can't believe you lost it, and so quickly. And you made Timcampi look for it too, instead of yourself."

Allen blinked. "I wasn't looking for Cucumbers. I sent Timcanpi out to find you… I guess he just followed.

Kanda snickered, despite himself. "You named him _what_?"

Allen got flustered. "D-don't make fun of me! Here I was, worried about you…" Allen noticed Kanda's wounds. "Ah! You're hurt; what happened? Did you get mugged?" He began to search for bandages as Kanda moved away uncomfortably.

"Just a level one akuma," he said as Allen clumsily began trying to cover Kanda with bandages until he was mummified. "Jeez!" Kanda mumbled through a layer of bandages. He tore it off. "What is with you today? I'm not a child, y'know."

"I just…" Allen looked down. "Can't I worry about you? You're always so angry, and there's nothing I can do. I thought maybe something as simple as a cat…"

Kanda didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. Kindness was something he'd been rejecting for awhile now, like a piece of candy that was coated in toxins.

But with Allen…. Why was his kindness more like a comforting blanket then a spiked coffin?

Kanda didn't think about what he was going to do before he did it. In fact, in retrospect, he wasn't sure he was the same person at all. Allen, though surprised at first, melted into the kiss. He felt Kanda's rough hand trace his jaw line, sending chills down his spine. Their hearts beat against each other hard through their clothes, and soon Kanda was on top of Allen, holding him as if he were a precious piece of innocence. He began to peel off the others cloak—

"Nyaa," a small mewed mew sounded. Kanda broke away and saw Cucumbers by Allen's shoulder.

Annoyed, Kanda closed his eyes, and Allen could see the vein throbbing on his forehead. Kanda picked the cat up, gave it to Allen, and lay down on the bed, without a word.

* * *

><p>Yuu Kanda was half-asleep and felt something rough massage his eyelid. Cucumbers's giant amber eyes stared into his. Unfazed, Kanda closed his eyes and tried to sleep for a few more moments.<p>

But then.

"Yuu! Yuu! We have news from the Black Order!"

Kanda was too groggy to care what Allen called him. Instead, he mumbled, "Whatissit?" as he pulled himself up.

"Cucumbers's eyes are innocence!"

"Yeah, they may look innocent—"

"No, they're _innocence_!—"

Kanda gazed again at the golden eyes. "You mean… that damn cat is an _exorcist_?"

"Mhm! Apparently his power protects the innocent. Like, if some exorcists are fighting akuma and he's with us, he'll create a barrier and no bystanders can get hurt or see us! I told Komui and he called it something like a glamour**."

_Well that clears up a lot_, Kanda thought. "How'd you find that out before calling Komui?"

"Cucumbers told me."

"…" Kanda had a feeling he didn't want to know. "By the way, about last night…"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have feelings." Allen smirked.

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"Oh really?" Allen's eyes grew playful. "Then what?"

"Never mind! It's nothing!"

"…We could try again."

"…"

A warm feeling rose in his chest without his permission. Kindness…didn't have to be such a terrible thing. He'd learn to accept it.

All because of a damn cat.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I tried, I'll say that. It was kinda quick, but this story went a totally different way then I originally planned. XD Maybe I tried putting in too much. Plus I haven't read -Man in forever~ Anyway, I hope you liked it! All reviews welcome.<strong>

***For you English readers, I am 99% sure 'moyashi' means beansprout in Japanese.**

**** For those of you Mortal Instruments fans, I did not intentionally steal the glamour idea. I realized after I wrote this Cucumbers power kinda seemed like glamour and I wanted to stick it in there xD but it wasn't enough to call it a crossover. However, if I named the cat Jace or something instead…**


End file.
